


Can't wait to see you

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, written before the burning maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: A Jasper fic that takes place about five years after the HoO timeline. Piper's part is based on the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry and Jason's is based on the song I will always return by Brian Adams. Jason is away a lot thanks to his role as Pontifex Maximus and Piper works as a trainer at CHB, they live in NYC so that Piper's dad can visit her.





	1. Waiting for Superman part 1

Piper and Jason have been together officially for five years now. Though Jason was kept busy with his work as _Pontifex Maximus_ he still took the time to show Piper how much he missed her even if that meant a paper airplane delivered via wind spirit or iris message here or there, he always took the time to let her know that he loved her.

They lived together in their own apartment in New York so that her dad was able to come and visit without having to be exposed to their world. Piper also worked at Camp Half- Blood as a trainer for the young demigods.

When her dad had asked her one day while visiting where Jason was she had told him that Jason worked for his father and did a lot of traveling for work so he was away a lot. Her dad had asked if she ever got lonely staying home all alone but she just smiled and said that she was fine because her friends dropped by often to visit and that her own job working at a year-round youth camp kept her on her toes.

Still as she sat there alone in the apartment some days she couldn’t help but wander over to the windows and watch the sky. The truth was she did miss him very much when he was gone and she worried about him constantly when he was away.

…

One day while Jason was away Annabeth had come in for a visit and the two of them went out to a café for lunch and to do some shopping while they were out.

As they sat together Annabeth asked how things were with her and Jason and their jobs. Piper smiled a bit wistfully as she stirred her drink absently.

“Work’s good, I’ve really gotten the hang of teaching the kids and Chiron says that my _Charm speak_ is really useful for when the kids get a little out of hand.”

Annabeth watched as though she knew there was a ‘but’ in there just waiting to come out, which there was of course.

“Jason’s been really busy lately and I haven’t heard from him for a few days, it always worries me when that happens but I’m sure I’ll hear from him soon.” She tried for a more optimistic tone and smile, she knew she wasn’t fooling Annabeth but she was trying more to convince herself.

“I’m sure he’s just fine Pipes, there’s still so much for him to do but I’m sure that he’ll get in touch with you soon.”

Piper knew that Annabeth understood her worries and she was glad that one of her best friends was here to talk to her about it.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe he’ll send me a sign really soon.” She laughed feeling a little better about it.

As they walked around enjoying the beautiful summer weather Piper looked up when a gust of wind blew past and saw the way the clouds in the sky shifted and seemed to spell a message out.

**Missing you Pipes, love Jason**

She smiled as she read it, no doubt with the mist the mortals saw something like sky writing or maybe just clouds that looked like bunnies or something, but she didn’t care because she had seen his message for her and she knew that he was okay.

She knew that he’d come home and probably take her flying like always, she loved when he held her in his arms with hers wrapped around him as they both laughed, he was her Superman and always would be.


	2. Waiting for Superman part 2

Jason still wasn’t home and Piper was really starting to feel how empty their home was without him there with her, she would lay awake at night missing him and the feel of him sleeping there beside her. Her days were the same as always, but there was always something missing.

As she walked down the street on her way home from shopping she couldn’t help but glance at the sky whenever she could in hopes of seeing a sign from him again but there was nothing.

Some days she wonders where in the world he might be, what monsters might be lurking and what battles he might be fighting. She couldn’t help but worry, it was a part of loving someone, but so was trusting that they’d make it home safely. She sent up a prayer whenever she could to the gods hoping that he’d come home safe and sound.

She continues on home planning to have everything ready in case he came home at any minute so that when she sees him she can just focus on the fact that he was finally home with her. She just wished that he had given her one more kiss before he had left.

…

She sat on the balcony watching the stars as they sparkled in the sky; they often sat here like this together and watched the stars while wrapped in each other’s arms. It was her favorite way to spend time together with just the two of them because it brought back so many memories.

She knew that she would hear from him soon, she didn’t need a magic knife to know that he would contact her any time now; it was just the way it went.

As if on cue a light wind blew by and with it came a paper airplane that landed on the small table beside her chair and she smiles and reaches for it knowing that it’s from him, he’d sent a message just like she knew he would.

**I’ll see you soon, always thinking of you no matter where the wind takes me because I know it’ll bring me back to you and we’ll stand together under the stars once more,**

**Love Jason.**

She took out a notepad and pen she always kept nearby and wrote out her own note in return.

**The stars shine brighter when you’re here with me, I’ll send my love on the breeze while I wait.**

**All my love, Piper.**

That night she falls asleep with a smile on her face and the note from Jason sitting on the nightstand next to her pillow where she can read it again in the morning when she wakes up. Her Superman would be home soon, she knew he would.

For now she would dream of the times he would fly with her, she always felt safest in his arms and loved that feeling more than any other in the world. During her dream Jason told her how much he loved her and she happily told him the same.


	3. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Will Always Return (Finale) Brain Adams, Spirit: stallion of the Cimarron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to use these lyrics as a note from Jason to Piper because it is just perfect for it; I don’t own the music or the characters or movie.

Jason sent one last note as he neared the end of his mission for the time being, he missed Piper so much and wished that he could be home sooner but he hoped that it would all be worth the wait by the time he made it back to her.

For now he just folded up the note and sent it on its way to her with all of his thoughts and feelings written inside just for her.

****

**_I hear the wind call my name_ **

**_The sound that leads me home again_ **

**_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_ **

****

**_To you I will always return_ **

****

**_I know the road is long but where you are is home_ **

**_Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_ **

**_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_ **

**_I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_ **

****

**_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_ **

**_I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home_ **

****

**_Now I know it's true_ **

**_My every road leads to you_ **

**_And in the hour of darkness_ **

**_Your light gets me through_ **

****

**_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_ **

**_You fly like an eagle_ **

**_You are the one_ **

**_I've seen every sunset_ **

**_And with all that I've learned_ **

**_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return_ **


	4. I will always return part 1

Jason soared through the sky and thought back to the times at home when he would curl up with Piper and let the stress of life just fade away. He knew that he could always go home to her and she’d help him feel better. Working to build temples and bring attention to minor Gods and Goddesses was tough and really took a lot out of him.

But it was all worth going home and seeing Piper’s smiling face as she saw him and he always found the energy to take her out for a flight around the city and he lived for the way she laughed as he held her close while flying through the sky. Even after all these years they both still found a thrill in flying around together like when they had met back when they were fifteen.

Jason couldn’t wait to get back home to Piper like always because wherever Piper was felt like home. He took the time to send her notes via wind spirit whenever he could just to let her know how much he missed her and loved her, always with the promise of returning to her because she held his heart, a heart that belonged to no one but her.

****

Dear Piper

I think of you all the time

**_I still feel your breath on my skin_ **

**_I hear your voice deep within_ **

**_The sound of my lover_ **

**_A feeling so strong_ **

**_It's to you_ **

**_I'll always belong_ **

Love Jason

He signed the note and sent it off like so many before it knowing that it would make its way to her.

Just a small piece of what he wanted to tell her in person once he was able to return home. He’d be there soon and with him a promise of a lifetime.


	5. I will always return part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this takes place right after the letter)

At long last Jason had finished his mission for the time being and could return home so he raced there as fast as he could, a smile on his face as he imagined the look on Piper’s when she read the final letter he sent to her, with any luck she’d know that he’d sent her all of his thoughts and feelings for her.

He zipped through the air and as he grew closer to their apartment he saw Piper standing on the balcony like he’d hoped she would and he saw the paper airplane being carried on the breeze and land beside her favorite chair on the small table. He smiled as he watched her turn and walk over to the table to pick up the letter.

She had her back to him so he quietly landed on the balcony just behind her as she stood there reading the words he’s sent to her and began reciting them from memory, he had read the words over and over before finally sending it to her and he knew each line by heart.

Piper turned letter in her hand as she heard Jason’s voice behind her.

**_“I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_ **

**_I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home_ **

**_Now I know it's true_ **

**_My every road leads to you_ **

**_And in the hour of darkness_ **

**_Your light gets me through_ **

**_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_ **

**_You fly like an eagle_ **

**_You are the one_ **

**_I've seen every sunset_ **

**_And with all that I've learned_ **

**_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return”_ **

As he spoke Jason knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and held it up for Piper to see, there was a small golden ring inside with intricately carved feathers looping to create the band and a diamond fastened to the center, it was a ring he had designed specially with the feathers of eagles and doves carved into it to symbolize the two of them.

“I know that I’m away a lot but no matter where I go or how long I’m away I know that I’ll always come back to you because you are my heart and you are my home, I need nothing else in my life as long as I have you. Eros himself has told me that I have been lucky enough to find true love but I already knew that because I could see it every time I looked in your beautiful eyes. Will you Piper McLean accept this ring and say that you will marry me?”

…

Piper held the hand not holding the letter to her mouth as if she could contain the tears that had started to flow already when she saw Jason standing there but the moment he knelt down she knew there was no holding back. The tears cascaded down as she was overwhelmed with happiness, this was more than she could have hoped for and despite her power over words it was Jason’s that held all of the magic in the world right now.

“Yes!” she smiled and threw her arms around Jason as he stood up and she kissed him with everything she had. “Yes Jason Grace I will marry you!” she laughed will pure joy as she saw the way his blue eyes shined and he wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in another kiss.

Jason pulled back and held her left hand in his as he gently slid the beautiful ring on her finger, then he scooped her up in his arms and like he always did he called upon the wind to lift them both up and together they soared through the sky.

She finally had her Superman back and he would be hers forever more.


End file.
